Au bout de la marelle
by Ichigano
Summary: Ca commence par un regard, et tout s'enchaîne. Un, deux, trois...


**_Au bout de la marelle_ de Patrick Bruel**

_Un..._  
_Ça commence, comme un rêve_  
_Un premier rire, un rien,_  
_Ton regard qui se lève_

C'était juste un jour comme un autre, un beau soleil éclairait le village caché de Konoha. Je t'ai vue, mais toi, tu n'avais d'yeux pour personne, tellement sûre de toi que tu étais. Juste fière de venir de Suna, fière de participer à l'examen chuunnin, avec ceux de ta famille. Famille est un grand mot, mais bon... Tu ne regardais personne et tu marchais droite, grande et magnifique...

_Deux..._  
_On est déjà plus forts_  
_À quatre mains, bien sûr,_  
_On joue d'autres accords_

Quelques années plus tard, on s'est retrouvés, mais pas pour combattre. C'était juste une visite de routine, une mission diplomatique d'usage. Une première vraie discussion. Ca s'est fini, dix minutes plus tard par des « fille galère » et « fénéant ». Inoubliable...

_Trois..._  
_Entre nous deux, tu glisses_  
_Un berceau plein de lune,_  
_Une envie qui hésite_

Et puis, on a fini par vraiment parler. Juste passer quelques instants ensemble, des missions, toujours réussies. Et on a commencé à se connaître. J'avais envie de te dire des choses que je n'aurai dites à personne d'autre. Mais, je n'étais pas sûr de moi...

_Quatre..._  
_La valse irrégulière..._  
_On cherche la mesure_  
_Pour un temps, On s'y perd_

Ce jour-là, je n'avais aucune raison de me décider. J'ai juste pensé que, si je ne le faisait pas, un autre le ferait avant moi, et je n'aurai pas pu le supporter. Alors, je suis parti te voir, je t'ai enlacée et embrassée. A mon immense bonheur, tu ne m'a pas repoussé. Tu m'as juste dit : « Tu en a mis le temps... »

_Au bout de la marelle,_  
_On sait pas ce qu'on verra..._  
_Elle nous paraît si belle, d'en bas_  
_À cloche-pied vers le ciel,_  
_À pieds joints, toi et moi,_  
_On tombe ou on avance d'un pas..._  
_On y va_

_Cinq..._  
_Sur toi la main posée_  
_Te protège et m'invite_  
_À ne pas trop douter_

Je ne te quitte plus, j'ai peur de perdre ma vie en te laissant seule. Je te veux pour moi seule t je ne supporte pas de voir un autre te toucher. Je n'hésite plus. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr : je t'aime.

_Six..._  
_Semaines sans te voir_  
_Première déchirure_  
_Faut-il toujours savoir_

Tu est rentrée à Suna. Je voulais voler à ta rencontre, te supplier de rentrer. Mais j'avais ma fierté d'homme. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, tout en souffrant atrocement à l'intérieur. J'ai attendu... Tu es revenue en trombre à Konoha en gueulant : « Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher ? T'en as rien à faire de moi, c'est ça ? » Après avoir rasé la moitié des forêts de mon village et amochés plusieurs ninja, dont moi, tu as enfin accepté de m'écouté. Mais je n'avais rien à te dire. Couvert de bleus et de coupures, je ne pensais qu'une chose : « Dieu que je suis content de te voir ! »

_Sept..._  
_Vie à vivre ensemble_  
[i]Est-ce qu'on joue assez juste  
_Pour qu'elle nous ressemble_

Tu as emménagé chez moi, tout doucement, tout naturellement... Une nouvelle vie a commencé pour nous deux, pleine de disputes et de réconciliations, de cris et de larmes. Mais à chaque fois que je te prends dans mes bras, je pense à tous les moments passés ensemble et je me dis que tu es merveilleuse. Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as choisi, parmi tant d'autres... Mais je me fous complètement de la réponse tant que je peux être près de toi... Pour toujours...

_Huit..._  
_En haut de cette échelle_  
_C'est écrit à la craie_  
_Huit lettres pour "jeu t'aime"_

Je me suis lancé, je te l'ai demandé... Tu m'as regardé et pour une fois, tu n'as pas hurlé. Ce jour, tu étais magnifique, resplendissante. La journée a passé comme dans un rêve. Et tu l'as dit : « Je le veux. »

_Mais au bout de la marelle,_  
_On verra ce qu'on verra..._  
_Elle nous paraît si belle, comme ça_  
_À cloche-pied vers le ciel,_  
_À pieds joints, toi et moi,_  
_Et surtout pas regarder en bas,_  
_Surtout pas_

_Bien sûr on sait qu'un jour, la pluie pourrait tomber_  
_Mais la pluie c'est peu dire, alors on s'est regardés_  
_Un rayon de soleil se pointe au coin de la rue_  
_Un fou rire, un éclair, alors... On continue.._

Les disputes sont encore là, tu es toujours aussi galère et chiante, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Je ne te donne rien de matériel, et toi non plus. Mais tu as posé ma main sur ton ventre : « J'ai un cadeau pour toi... »

_Neuf..._  
_Mois pour lui choisir_  
_Un prénom, un ou une,_  
_Neuf mois pour devenir..._

Tu es encore pire que d'habitude. Tu te réveilles en pleine nuit en voulant manger des fraises ou d'autres trucs débiles. Plus raleuse que d'habitude, encore plus énervante et fatigante... Le temps passe. Tu es de plus en plus belle..

_Une..._  
_Autre vie, d'autres mots_  
_Pour quelques boucles brunes_  
_Tout repart à zéro_

Pas de doute, c'est bien ma fille. Et la tienne. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas ton fichu caractère. Ce serait bien ma veine... Je suis jaloux. Tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. Mais en même temps elle est si jolie. Elle a tes yeux et mes cheveux. Ma fille... Toi... Mon avenir...

_Mais au bout de la marelle,_  
_On sait pas ce qu'on verra..._  
_Elle nous paraît si belle, comme ça_  
_À cloche-pied vers le ciel,_  
_À pieds joints, on y va..._  
_A trois, on regardera pas en bas_

_Mais au bout de la marelle,_  
_On sait pas ce qu'on verra..._  
_Elle nous paraît si belle, d'en bas_  
_À cloche-pied vers le ciel,_  
_À pieds joints, on y va... _  
_On tombe ou on avance d'un pas_  
_On y va... Un, deux, trois... _

_Rien à ajouter, sauf ce que vous en pensez..._


End file.
